Lost Spirts
by Rene Miashi
Summary: Rising from her grave as another a young woman realizes she isn't as dead as she once thought herself to be. But, will she be able to fulfill the duty of her new destiny and keep the love of her life from knowing she's dead? TalaOC
1. and the adventure get on it's way

Lost Sprits  
  
Legend tells of secrets beyond our sight and knowledge. Even the ones who hold the power of the scared Bitbeast's do not know what will ever be in store for them. Not even the Bitbeast's can tell for sure if they are the one's who will rule the battle. In this case, it means something that they had only heard about and long forgotten.  
  
This Legend tells of Bitbeast's and how they are created. In a time of need the one will appear to only the scared Bitbeast's and their allies. In this case, the blader who posses a blade with one of the scared Bitbeast's will be able to see them. Animals will fear the one but will also come in the one's time of need.  
  
This story tells of a girl and her death. Do not start to think that this is gonna end up in a person dying but being reborn as another. Here you will learn how the one's existence came to be in this world and time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
Description of OC  
  
Name: Reica Aniashi  
  
Nickname: Rei as in Reef  
  
Age: 2 months younger then Kai  
  
Hair: Red with blue streaks  
  
Eyes: a violent twist of green and blue.  
  
Height: 5 foot 3 inches  
  
Clothes: Light blue shorts that go to her mid thy. Right below the hem of the shorts is her beyblade launcher; it is connected to a strap that goes around her leg. She keeps her beyblade in a pouch that's connected to her belt. The belt is black and looks like leather because it is leather. She also wears a red ty die shirt with the words 'Love hurts' on the front and on the back it says 'because I'm it's ruler' She also has a ruby that has not been rounded or cut, that hangs around her neck on a light chain.  
  
Personality: she loves life but also hates it. She wishes she could die but still live. She wants to kill yet doesn't want to kill. She runs but doesn't get far. She hides but is always found by someone new. That is how her life is..  
  
Past: She was abused as a child and that's why she left her parents. She has been wandering ever sense taking up jobs here and there. She hates her parents and always dose crazy things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
A girl is sitting on the edge of a skyscraper, looking up at the stars. She was looking at her past, present and future through unseen eyes. People had been trying to get her down from the edge but every time they approached her she would threaten them or say she was gonna jump. She had been sitting there for about 3 hours and was attracting attention from many. She didn't care about them. She only cared about her solemn friend.  
  
A shooting star scampered across the sky's making a long tail as it went. The girl sighed and reached into a pouch and pulled out a glowing top. The surface of the top was glowing with an undying light as the girl passed her thumb over the smooth surface of the top.  
  
A spotlight was lit on the building adjacent to the one that the girl was sitting on. The light made a beam that moved around looking or something. or some one.  
  
The beam stopped on the girl. The light didn't even phase the girl she was to absorbed in the dancing stars. She just seemed to be in a trance.  
  
"Please come away from the edge" A voice rang in the air just waiting for a response. The girl managed to pull her eyes away from the ever-lasting lights in the sky and turned her eyes to the man that was standing 20 feet away from the girl.  
  
The man had ebony spiked hair that was about 1 inch long. He was dressed in a police uniform with a badge that said 'NYPD'. He looked to be in his twenties.  
  
"Miss please back away from the edge" The man tried again.  
  
"My name is not Miss. nor Missy. it's something I dare not tell you for if I did you would most likely tell my parents. But in stead, you can have my fake name. Its Rei Morimoto" The girl whispered with a small smirk plastered on her face. "And if you don't walk away I'll make sure you never know my name one way or another. It could be by death or by fate I do not care as long as no one knows. it" She stated a bit louder so that the man could hear her. The top glowed a dark shade of blue and green.  
  
$%^%$%^%$%^%$%^%$%^%$%^%$%^%$%^%$%^%$  
  
**** Inside the building that Rei is daring to jump off of****  
  
An elderly man was standing inside of an elevator waiting for it to reach the top. Standing next to him was a boy, He had blue hair that was two different shades. In the back his hair was a dark shade of blue while the front was quiet the bit lighter shade of blue. He was wearing black cargo pants and a blue muscle shirt. There was 3 more teens in the same elevator. One of them was wearing a lose red T-shirt with blue jeans. Another one of them was wearing a blue shirt with a red hem that has two yellow stars on the front, one smaller then the other, he was wearing faded jeans with holes in the knees. The last one was wearing a white traditional Chinese T- shirt with black pants, his hair was raven and in a long tail that hung from the back of his head.  
  
A loud beep sounded through the air and the elevator stopped. The door slid open with out a sound and the people wandered into the room.  
  
"Where's the food?" asked the one in a lose red shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"Ya know Tyson you should cut back on all that food," said the one in a blue shirt with a red hem that has two yellow stars on the front, one smaller then the other, he was wearing faded jeans with holes in the knees. He then sprinted off down one of the many halls and soon after came the sound of a door slamming in his wake.  
  
"But I'm hungry" Tyson whined then chased after the overly hyper boy.  
  
The blue haired teen had disappeared into a room and left the raven-haired boy alone in the room with a TV and the elderly man. The elderly man sighed in relief and plopped down onto a chair that was facing the TV. The raven- haired teen waltzed over to the TV and grabbed the remote off of it. He pushed the "POWER" button and the TV flashed on. The teen was about to change the channel when something caught his eye.  
  
There was a video clip of a girl with red and blue hair perched on the edge of a skyscraper.  
  
"And now we bring you live footage of a girl who says she won't be moved. We now turn to John Danes for an up date on the situation." Then news reporter said. The screen turned to a man with blonde spiked hair. He was wearing a green winter coat and was holding a microphone in his hand.  
  
"Well the girl still won't back away from the edge of the Chang Tower and is threatening to eighther kill her self by jumping or killing someone else. We have not seen any weapon that she may have except a Beyblade. So far we have not seen the launcher so it's still undecided about what to do." Said John. The camera the changed view back to the girl on the edge.  
  
"Mr.Dickenson isn't that the tower were staying at?" The raven-haired teen asked the elderly man.  
  
"Why yes that is. hmm.is there something wrong Ray?" Mr.D asked but Ray was already gone.  
  
$%^%$%^%$%^%$%^%$%^%$%^%$%^%$%^%$%^%$  
  
****Rei's P.O.V.****  
  
'Why am I here right now.  
  
Why is my life so full of shit.?  
  
Why does it hurt when nothing is there.?  
  
Why can't I die.?  
  
Why. Why. Why.  
  
I do not know. but I will find out why I an here.  
  
I can't get away.  
  
But I can't hide.  
  
Is there something more to this life.  
  
Am I meant to die.?  
  
Or am I meant to live.  
  
Is it destiny or truth.?  
  
Why am I in this world?'  
  
:; Because you are the chosen one;:  
  
'But why me. you have told me this sense we arrived in New York City.'  
  
:; and It is time you accept your fate;:  
  
A figure started to approach Rei as she stared up at the never ending darkness. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````  
  
Reioco- Well how was that.  
  
Reioca- we have been editing this story forever but we never got to putting it up so we just tried to improve it.  
  
Trility- yeah and well. we finished making it better ^_^  
  
Breath- PLEASE R&R!  
  
Chow  
  
~Rei people and Bitbeasts~ 


	2. The Death

Reioco- ^_^ I usually don't get so many reviews on my first chapie ^_^ I'm so happy ^_^  
  
Reioca- Yeah well we just have to continue because of the occasion so yeah.  
  
Lady Juriana: Thanks for reviewing I'll be sure to check out your fics. ^_^  
  
Feona: Well That's is just great. I had to alter her usual personality so that she would fit right in with max ^_^U Kinda weird but oh well.  
  
Reioco- Normally all of our Ocs are cold hearted. ^_^ But this is a nice change.  
  
Reisha- well we'll start the story now ^_^  
  
Reioco- and by the way I'm writing this fic not Reioca  
  
Reioca- THAT'S JUST BECAUSE I WROTE THE LAST ONE AND ARE STILL WORKING ON IT!!!!  
  
Reioco- O_oU o.kay. oh yeah. I bet you can't guess how picky some LOTR fans are. shesh.  
  
Reioca- if ya want to know just check out the reviews on my story Elf vs. Elf, Using those "Suggestions" I made this story the way it is.  
  
Reioco- CORRECTION! I made this story the way it is.  
  
Reioca- (rolls eyes) rrriiigghhhttt.. But now a little song ^_^ I made it my self. you'll get the meaning after a long time of thinking. unless your like this person. and If you are then your just like me. You'll get it right away ^_^U  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but the computer I happen to be typing on, Rei, the idea of this story, and every one of my story's that are eighther posted and the one that Reioca Miniaka has posted up called I wonder if. And that's because I had the idea, and that the personalities are just upgrades that I created. Or not posted because I took them down ^_^ Oh yeah I also own My Bitbeast's, Oc's, Personalities and many more things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````  
  
The Girl with 2 Lives.  
  
Chorus... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
It was all for the girl  
  
Never for the guy  
  
That's why he left her hanging hi and dry  
  
He left her alone  
  
With out someone to hold  
  
In a world, that's not her own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Now that she's alone  
  
She has no where to go  
  
In a world that's been rewound ..............................................................  
  
She's been left alone... in the cold  
  
Where her dreams become her life  
  
So, she lives in her mind  
  
But she needs a lover to become a true mind.  
  
Chorus ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She has 2 lives and one is her mind  
  
But the other one is alive.  
  
Dose she love them... Dose she hate them...  
  
That she'll never know.  
  
For she is both.  
  
But longs to be 1  
  
````````````````````````````  
  
She's been left alone... in the cold  
  
Where her dreams become her life  
  
So, she lives in her mind  
  
But she needs a lover to become a true mind.  
  
Chorus !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Can she survive?  
  
While living in her mind  
  
That's been turned upside down  
  
She has a life that's not real  
  
And that's what she must conceal  
  
For if, someone discovered her  
  
It would mean a new life.  
  
Chorus ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````  
  
****Rei's P.O.V.****  
  
'Man, talk about stiff.' I thought in annoyance as I stood up and stretched on the edge of the tower. I heard a few gasps as I did so. 'This is so fun. Isn't it, Drality?' I asked in thought to my Bitbeast.  
  
:; Yes it is very much so.;: Drality said softly in my head.  
  
'well how about we have a bit more fun. say. pretending to lose my balance?'  
  
:; no because then they could approach you with out your knowing;:  
  
'Oh yeah. your right.' I cracked my neck and my knuckles then my back. 'OH I KNOW! How about I do a little trick and really spook them?' I chuckled softly then was tugged backwards by someone. I gave off a little squeal in suprize before falling on top of someone. I looked down at my arms and saw another pair of arm surrounding me so that I couldn't move.  
  
I felt a surge of warmth flow through me and I relaxed as Drality emerged in her mini form from the blade. I closed my eyes and let Drality take care of the rest knowing that she wouldn't let me be taken from her sight and protection. I heard a loud screech and a few thumps. I then felt the person who had grabbed me disappear as Drality's special move went into affect. After a few long moments of silence, I heard a gun shot ring through the air and snapped my eyes open as pain exploded through my shoulder. I looked around and saw 3 body's thrown about the ground and a Raven haired boy standing next to the police officer who had tried to convince me to "back" away from the edge. I then turned my attention to my Bitbeast's form lying on the ground and motionless, Blood was creating a puddle upon the ground under Drality's body. I gasped and ran over to my solemn friend.  
  
The dragon had golden armor that was framing her face and wings. Her red scales were turning a darker shade of red as blood covered them. I rolled my friend over onto her back and looked in horror as she started to return to her blade. "Drality." I whispered, Sadness filling my voice. I slammed my eyes shut in an attempt to stop the burning tears that were trying to escape their prison. "Why. it was suposto be me." I asked with hatred now filling my voice. I felt a hand land softly on my shoulder.  
  
"Miss are you alright?" a man asked me from behind. I stood up and smacked his hand away.  
  
"DO I LOOK ALL RIGHT TO YOU!? I JUST LOST MY ONLY FRIEND AND YOUR ASKING ME IF I'M ALRIGHT!?" I spat at everyone that could hear my anger and sadness. I turned around and opened her eyes letting an endless trail of tears fall freely down my pinkish cheeks. I stared at the man. He had Raven black hair and golden eyes. His mouth was partially open so that the tip of his fangs would show. He was wearing a white traditional Chinese T-shirt with black pants. "don't get in my way Neko-jin or it will be your death." I warned him quietly so that only his sensitive hearing could pick my voice up. I quickly turned around and started to run to the edge but was stopped when he grasped my arm in a tight grip that only a blader could muster. "LET GO OF MY FRIKEN ARM!" I screamed then ripped my arm away from his fists and jumped over the railing that surrounded most of the rooftop.  
  
"NO!" I heard him yell from above and many, many screams from below.  
  
'I'm almost there. where I belong. with Drality. in her world. and where I have no worries, or parents to boss me around. I'm free' Those were my last thoughts before I plummeted into the concrete.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````  
  
Reioco- I know Kinda depressing but hey in the next chapie comes a little suprize for all who like Bitbeast's ^_^U  
  
Trility-. HAHA Drality got wounded  
  
Drality- so. It's only a story.  
  
Dranzer-. no comment  
  
Trinity- O_oU  
  
Agro- *sigh* Please R&R. 


	3. My Own God and a Bitbeast named Trility

All god ever wanted was to have a brother. You're probably thinking, couldn't he just make him self-one? Well the answer is no. Gods are born when they have the qualities of the soul are all equal. But this has only happened once and that that was chosen gave up his chance for a mortal. But even he was not normal. no he was half and half. But that's off course. The whole point of me bringing is up is, What happens when god gets angry. Dose he kill for fun? Or perhaps he has a little amusement? Well this chapie is all about what a god dose when he wants to have a good time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
****Rei's P.O.V.****  
  
'I'm finally relieved of my troubled life.  
  
Nothing can bother me.  
  
Not My Mother.  
  
Not my father.  
  
Not a soul can disturb my peace.  
  
Not while I'm still sane.  
  
Not even my self.' These things zipped by my mind as I felt my soul fly into the beyond. I watched my self hover above upside down above the sleepless city. The big apple as some people called it. Something flew in front of my face. I jerked back in suprize but got nowhere as I flipped in the air. I heard a small giggle come behind me and jerked my head back towards to the voice. Hovering in the air, I saw Breath. She was trying to stop from giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?" I pouted as Breath finally got control of her self.  
  
:; Your dead and your thinking about living;: She pointed out like it was starring my right in the eye.  
  
"So Big dead. deal. ARGH!" I yelled in frustration as my habit of saying words wrong returned to me.  
  
:; So what do ya want to do? We have um. lets see.a few. life times unless someone figures out how to summon me to spend.:;  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
:; You heard me we have -  
  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
  
:; well sorry I even tried;:  
  
"*Sigh* How about we go to. HAWAII!"  
  
:;Okay, But first you need to learn how to teleport;:  
  
"Teleport? You mean like you do?"  
  
:; Yeah except you have to do something a little different...;:  
  
****Normal P.O.V. Bladebreakers room/Apartment****  
  
Ray walked into the main room. His shoulders were slumped and his back was bent. He passed through the room and by the others quickly and darted into his room.  
  
"What's up with him?" An overly happy Max chirped.  
  
"Didn't you hear the latest news? A girl jumped off this building a few hours ago and Ray tried to stop her and failed. miserably," Kai said in his usual cool tone.  
  
(HE HAS A COOL TONE!? YAY!)  
  
"Oh. so that's what those loud noises were coming from out side. hmm." Maxi said in deep thought.  
  
****In Heaven God's helper person angel thingie P.O.V.****  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Laughed the ruler of all creations as he watched a Girl on the TZ screen watching a bird try to show her something. "Ah there's nothing like watching a human try and learn a new trick. Especially from a wise bird."  
  
"Um sir" I said in hesitation. I didn't want to make him angry because the only one who could calm him down was busy down on earth.  
  
"WHAT!" The man yelled making me shiver slightly.  
  
"Trility is here to see you sir," I said quietly before flying out of the room quickly.  
  
****Normal P.O.V.****  
  
A large silver bird with blue tipped wings with red ribbons attached to them flew in silently and confronted the man.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS!" The bird yelled in the mans face.  
  
"Of course I remember it's the day we create a new volcano on earth." The man answered with a slight shrug.  
  
"NO! IT"S TIME FOR YOU TO CREATE THE YOU KNOW WHO!" the large Phoenix growled dangerously at the man. The Phoenix then flapped her wings and sent large doors the lined the entrance to the richly decorated room slamming shut.  
  
"*Sigh* You are so lucky that your stronger then everyone here or else I'd most likely send you back to earth. And on top of that I already chose a spirit who is currently learning how to Teleport by her close Friend Breath." The man said trying to calm him self-down.  
  
"BREATH!?!?!? YOU MEAN THE HUMAN WHO'S NOT REALLY A HUMAN!" The bird screamed in suprize. Trility twisted her head and looked at the TZ. When she saw Breath she took a deep breath and disappeared.  
  
"She really needs to take AM* classes" The man then went back to watching the girl and Breath.  
  
****Back to Rei and Breath****. No One's P.O.V.****  
  
Breath finished explaining how to Teleport and Rei was just trying to remember all the Breath said.  
  
"So I make a. Diamond with my hands and think of a place then chant some words and. We're there?" Rei said trying to remember.  
  
"That AND you mustn't think of anything else or something you don't want to happen will happen" breath said as If she was a teacher.  
  
"And that would be?" Rei said like an annoyed teen, which she was.  
  
"That would be a light shock to you mind and you'll black out for a few minutes," A voice answered from Behind Rei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````````  
  
Reioco- You can probably guess who that is but hey ya never know what's gonna happen.  
  
Reioca- especially with you in control  
  
Reioco- (sticks tongue out at Reioca)  
  
Trin- ^_^U  
  
Reica-. COOL I'M DEAD!  
  
All- @_@  
  
~Rei people and Oc's who want you to R&R~ 


	4. Meeting the Boys

Rei- Okay sorry it took us so long to update but we kinda have been busy...  
  
Litana- tell ya later.  
  
RM- by the way we marked the AM and that means Anger Management so yeah.  
  
Lost Spirits  
  
Rei spun around and came face to face with two large black eyes. She jumped back and got a better look before allowing her heart to stop from pounding so hard. What she saw made her want to drool but she held her self back. A really, REALLY hot guy stood there, He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a dark green shirt. He had dark blue eyes, dirty blonde hair that was spiked, and was short. Rei just floated behind Breath and stared at the heavenly sight in front of her.  
  
"You must be Reika Anishi known to most people as Rei Morimoto," The man said calmly not at all suprized by Rei's sudden shock. He walked silently through the air towards the two females and stopped in front of Breath.  
  
"Touch her and DIE!" Boomed a loud female's voice. It sounded like a heavenly song as it rang through the air. The clouds above the three parted and a black aura surrounded the man. The sky turned back and the moon could be seen clearly.  
  
"What do you want now!" The man shouted as he twisted his neck up towards the black sky. A shape formed in front of the moon and lit up the black sky and turned it back to it's blue, milky, Color.  
  
"I want you to leave the innocent alone and leave this place." The voice seemed to be coming from the figure. Blue feathers fell from the sky and stopped in mid fall. Suddenly the feathers started to twirl until they looked like a spinning blade. The feathers started to fly at an alarming speed toward the man. The man in turn growled lowly and disappeared just as the feathers were about to cut his skin. The feathers collided and bounced off each other then flew back up to the form in the sky. The form lowered it's self to Rei's level and showed it's self.  
  
A small bird about the size of Breath floated infront of Rei's face. The bird had gold armor lining the top of her wings and across her chest. Two long red feathers we attached to the edge of her wing and cascaded down her wing then raveled out behind her.  
  
"And who might you be?" Rei asked it.  
  
"I am Trility, Guardian of the Heavens and Earth" The Bird said.  
  
"Trility... how did you get down here?" Breath asked Trility.  
  
"A quick argument with mr.grumpy and I teleported here." Trility did what looked like a shrug then folded her wings along her sides.  
  
"And... you're here... Why?" Rei asked Trility.  
  
"Because I need to show you where you will be staying until someone figures out how to summon you"  
  
"WO, WO, WO! Hold it. Summon? What do you mean Summon? I'm not just some slave who dose everything someone says to do ya know." Rei argued back.  
  
"You aren't going to be. You are Earth's savior. You will become a being who can't not be destroyed. A being of ultimate power and resistance." Trility turned and stared up at the moon.  
  
"Okay I have one more question." Rei said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I kinda forgot about this when I was killed but... Where is Drality?"  
  
"Oh... well... um... she... uh..." Trility winced. She wasn't suposto tell anyone about Drality.  
  
"I'm her in this world. Don't I look different? That's also why you knew who I was when you heard my voice" Breath covered for Trility.  
  
"Oh... that makes sense... okay now how am I suposto become this... Ultimate being thing?" Rei asked Trility as she looked at her with eager eyes.  
  
"Follow me. I'll show you where you will reside." Trility spread her wings and grew twenty times the size she originally was. Rei just floated there in awe. Her jaw dropped and her eyes were huge.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Rei asked still in awe.  
  
"It's a trick you'll eventually get once you've turned." Both the Bitbeasts said in unison.  
  
"O...kay... I'm coming." Rei said then flew over to Trility's side.  
  
"Good we'll get going then. Breath would you mind holding the fort for me while I show her where she will be staying for a while?" Trility asked Breath calmly. Breath shook her head. "Good ... let's go" Rei nodded and they flew off.  
  
Bladebreakers  
  
"TYSON!" A very angry Kai yelled.  
  
"MEEP" Tyson squealed as he dashed over to the bathroom.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FATTY!" Kai boomed, making the whole building shake.  
  
"NEVER!" Tyson yelled back as he locked him self in the bathroom.  
  
"YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" Kai yelled as he stomped down the hallway of the Dojo.  
  
"YES I CAN!" Tyson yelled right back at him. He looked around frantically for some way to hide until Kai cooled down a bit. He scanned the bathroom and saw a rather large air vent in the ceiling. Smiling he climbed up onto the vanity and pushed it open. He stuck his head up through the hole and looked around. In the hole was a very large and long vent that went all the way to the outside. He lifted him self up into the air vent and put the steal lid back into the opening. He then lay down on his stomach and stayed like that for a few minutes.  
  
Over in the main room Max was sitting on the floor poking his Draciel. Ray was also sitting on the floor with his back leaning aginst the wall. A loud thump came from the ceiling then a quiet moan. Both of the guys looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes then shrugged it off seeing as how it didn't happen again.  
  
"Have eighther of you seen Tyson around any where?" Kenny asked as he walked into the furniture-less room.  
  
"No but I'm sure Kai could tell you sense he's been looking for him for a while." Max answered and looked up at the computer whiz.  
  
"I know. I heard him" Kenny sweat dropped.  
  
"Have any of you seen Tyson around here" Kai came in the room. He was completely soaked in chocolate pudding. They all burst out in laughter as a glob of pudding slid off of Kai's hair and went splat on the floor. He growled and turned around and started to continue to look around for Tyson.  
  
"Hey Kiddos has anyone seen where my pudding went?" Gramps asked as he walked in the room.  
  
"It turned into a walking human... Why?" Max said cheerfully. Gramps stared at Max for a while before finally walking away puzzled.  
  
Back To Rei and Trility  
  
"So... I'm Suposto stay in someone's back yard until I'm freed?" Rei asked her newfound friend.  
  
"Yes and when they free you, you must give an Intro of your self... you know..."  
  
"No. I don't know."  
  
"Well when your turned you will get new powers and you must give a display of your power... You'll figure it out once you get there."  
  
"Okay... You're going to help me how?"  
  
"Well... I GET TO STICK YOU IN THERE!" Trility yelled happily then shoved Rei down to ground level. Rei looked back up at Trility and opened her mouth to retort but immediately closed it when she felt her self being surrounded by power.  
  
Rei knelt to the ground and touched the grass. She jumped back in suprize as the grass turned white and went completely green. But that wasn't what suprized. She could feel the grass. The feeling of its smooth surface remained on her finger as she stared at it in shock. She looked as she felt the wind lace it's way around her. She lifted her head up to look at Trility but she wasn't there.  
  
"How can this be... I was dead..." She whispered quietly to her self. She looked down at her self and saw something she didn't expect... Her human form had turned into a bird like form. Feathers now replaced her arms and hands while her feet were now talons. She watched, as her nose became a beak and her vision greatly improved. She tipped her head to side and looked at her self again. She now had a gold armor over her chest with a symbol in the center of a circle of leaves.  
  
"Wo what the hell" Rei looked up and saw a guy with dark blue hair hanging out of a vent in the wall. She glared at him but stopped when she found herself looking at a tree.  
  
"What the... hell... A tree..." Rei shook her head and looked around. All she saw was trees, trees, and more trees plus a pond. She Sighed and started to walk over to the pond but instead found herself looking at the ground. She then remembered she had talons a not human feet. She spread her wings and pushed her self up off of the ground. She shook her head and tried to figure out a way to get over to the pond. Something popped into her head and she started to hop over to the pond like a crow. A few seconds later and she was there. She looked down into the pond and looked at her self.  
  
Rei's P.O.V.  
  
"Damn I look like Falcon... only I have red feathers... Okay I do look kinda cool... I guess..." I muttered to my self. I turned my head to the side and found a green feather hanging off of a thin rope that went around my head. I shook my head trying to make it fall off but it didn't even move. I started t growl but instead a loud screech erupted from my throat. I froze and started to wonder if that actually came from me or something else. I looked around and saw no one then let my head twist back down to the pool. I sighed and tried to growl again but once again, a loud screech came instead.  
  
I stood up and stretched my new wings. I then decided to try and put these babies to good use, spread my wings out, and started to flap them. I soon found myself lifting off of the ground and then above the trees. I looked around but couldn't see anything more then trees. I flapped my wings harder and lifted my self into the clouds.  
  
'I guess this is as good of a time as any' I thought as I stopped flapping and spread my wings out as a strong breeze lifted me up higher. Higher and higher, I went until I came up above the clouds where the sun lit them. Pink and purple reflected off of my feathers giving me a warm feeling that I only experienced once in my life. I straightened out and floated above the clouds for a while thinking of that special someone who held a special place in my heart. He was one of the only people who ever understood how I felt...actually the only one...  
  
'Tala... where did you go... I miss you' I floated above the clouds for a long while before completely stopping in the air. I had expected to fall but instead felt my body stretch and become lighter. . I looked over at my wings and they seemed to be longer and wider. I stared at them for a moment then went back to hovering above the clouds. I seemed to get a little heavier and my wings shorter.  
  
With this new discovery, I thought I'd try a little stunt and folded my wings closer to my body and fell like a controlled stone through the clouds. My feathers became damp as I raced through the clouds. I flew past the clouds and approached the ground. I was quiet suprized to see snow and ice on the ground. I started to try and stop myself from crashing into the ground but I didn't have the strength. I tried to pull up again but failed. I closed my eyes as I encountered the ground. The only thing strange was that I went through the ground and into icy waters.  
  
I tried desperately to get back up to the surface but my wings wouldn't move, almost like they had been frozen. I tried to move but couldn't. Suddenly warm air surrounded me and my body was thrown across the ground. I let out a quiet screech but instead a moan came out. I opened my eyes and looked around.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Tyson pulled him self out of the vent and walked over to the place he had just seen a girl. He blinked a few times before noticing something glinting in the water. He looked at it suspiciously then knelt down next to the pond. He stared at it for a few minutes longer before curiosity caught his mind. He extended his hand into the cold water and tried to pull it out. When his fingers reached it, he tried to pull it out of the freezing water. He brought his other hand down to the shiny thing and pulled as hard as he could.  
  
The thing wouldn't move so he tried harder but to no avail. He pulled his hands out of the water and sat on the edge of the pond. He tried to think of what he could do to pass the time other then figure out what that shiny thing was. He sighed, as his mind couldn't think of anything else to do. He stuck his hand back down there again and pulled on the object again. This time however he managed to free it from the rocks. He smiled as he pulled the thing out of the water and looked at it.  
  
Tyson almost dropped it when he realized it was a bitchip. He looked at it closer and saw a red Phoenix with a feather on the back of its head and a circle of leaves. It was staring right at him with two blue beady eyes.  
  
Someone tapped Tyson's shoulder and he turned around. He screamed like a little girl and dashed out of the way as Kai lunged after him. Kai lost his balance and went flying into the pond headfirst. Tyson winced as he waited for the inevitable. Kai's head popped up from the murky waters of the pond. He glared right at Tyson and dashed out of the pond. Kai would have been strangling Tyson right now if Ray hadn't budded in and managed to have calmed Kai down.  
  
Kai and Tyson went their separate ways, Tyson more like running and Kai glaring the whole time, and went to get change. Tyson went and changed because he had gotten dirty from the vent diving.  
  
When they got changed, they all met back up in the main room. Everybody was chatting with random people while Tyson and Kai glared at each other.  
  
"Oh that's right. While I was out side I found this in the pond." Tyson said as he held up the little bitchip. Light suddenly engulfed the Bitchip and everybody covered their eyes. When they uncover their eyes a girl was laying on the floor dressed in light blue shorts that went down to her mid thy. Right below the hem of her shorts was a Beyblade launcher; it was connected to a strap that went around her leg. She has a pouch tied on her belt. The belt is black and looks like leather because it is leather. She was also wearing a red tie die shirt with the words 'Love hurts' on the front and on the back it says 'because I'm it's ruler' She was also wearing a ruby that had not been rounded or cut, around her neck on a light chain.  
  
"Oo... owie... my nose... AAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed. She hopped up onto to her new feet and covered her nose with her hands. She stared at her hands in shock and looked down at her feet. "AAAAAHHHHH! I HAVE FEET! EEEEKKKKKK!" She looked around frantically and finally noticed the people looking at her strangely. She shrieked and turned around and was about to run when she ran into someone. She fell backwards and landed on the wooden floors. She looked up at the person and almost passed out.  
  
Everyone stared at the new arrival. Ray couldn't help but stare sense it looked exactly like the girl from the city that he had tried to keep from jumping off the roof. Tyson stood there with a bitchip in his hand that was glowing. Max was still sitting on the wooden floors of Gramps Dojo. Kai stood infront of the girl looking down at her. The Girl looked around at the boys and stopped at Ray. They locked eyes and stared at each other for a while.  
  
"Who are you?" Tyson finally asked. The girl looked over at Tyson and glared.  
  
"Who wants to know." She said plainly.  
  
"You're Rei Morimoto. You died five days ago." Ray said in disbelief.  
  
"I AM NOT!" She screamed trying to keep him from thinking she was a ghost.  
  
"Then what are you? You came out of a bitchip," Kenny asked.  
  
"OH! CRAP... That's right um okay..." She stood up. She muttered something about a good impression. "HI" She said and something blew up. The boys all stared at her and she looked at them weirdly. She looked around her and saw nothing. "What?" She asked. She looked at her back and saw a pair of red wings that had sprouted from her back. She squealed "Go away!" she yelled and they disappeared. "Well that was easy..." She muttered to her self.  
  
"So you're a Bitbeast?" Kenny inquired.  
  
"Don't ask me... I don't know... Ask Trility if you ever find her..." She said and sighed.  
  
"Who Trility?" Max asked.  
  
"Trility... The ... oh what was it... oh yeah... Protector of the heavens... I think..." She stood there blushing. "Now If you'll excuse me I'll take that" She snatched the Bitchip from Tyson's hand and walked towards the Dojo's door. "I'll be leaving now." She said. Before she could reach the door Kai stepped in her path. She paused and looked at him for a moment while he stood there.  
  
"You aren't leaving yet." He said.  
  
"Wait a minute... are you by any chance Kai?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah why?" He said.  
  
"CRAP! EVIL!" She turned around quickly but stopped when she saw that she was cornered in a hallway. Ray now stood infront of her while Kai stood behind her. She looked back and fourth between the two. She sighed realizing that she couldn't run anywhere and gave up any hope of escaping from the boys. She lowered her head and looked at then ground. Kai put his hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Suddenly she turned into light and disappeared into the bitchip she was holding. The chip fell to the ground and Kai picked it up.  
  
"What did you say?" Tyson asked from behind Ray.  
  
"Just a little something I learned for control over Bitbeasts. You never know." Kai said with a smirk.  
  
"More like a big something" Ray muttered as he walked back into the main room.  
  
"Kenny do you have any idea what she was?" Max asked as the others entered the room.  
  
"No... not yet... Hey Kai can I see that Bitchip?" Kenny asked. Kai walked over, placed the chip next to Kenny, walked over to the wall, and leaned aginst it.  
  
Rei's P.O.V.  
  
I closed my eyes as I loomed over the pond again. A tear fell from my eye as I sat there. "Damn sand" I muttered as I blinked in an attempt to clear my vision. I sighed as the leaves on the trees rustled in the wind. I looked into the pond and saw Breath looking back at me. "Why do I look like you?" I asked my self. The wind picked up slightly and ruffled the Feathers on the back of my neck.  
  
I looked at my wings and sighed. I already knew I wasn't like other people but this was just a little weird. Humans don't just change into bitbeasts over night. It's kind of like a preppy idiot turning into a Goth in a few minutes. I looked up and saw Trility stand next to me with a sad smile on her face.  
  
"You look so glum. What's wrong...?" She asked me.  
  
"I feel like shit... I don't what to do I don't know what I am... I just don't know..." I told her in a sad voice.  
  
"I know what you mean... I felt like that to when I first arrived here... but Isn't that Kai a cutie!" Trility said changing the subject.  
  
"Not a cute as my Tala..." I said sadly.  
  
"You mean that red headed Russian right?" Trility asked  
  
"Yeah... He was my BF but now that I'm dead..." I looked back down at the pond as another tear fell down into the pond.  
  
"Oh..." Trility said as she watched the ripples on the pond's surface fade away. "I know what will cheer you up. Do you know how to change into your human form?" She asked me.  
  
"Yeah... Okay not really." I said starring at my reflection.  
  
"Think Happy thoughts!" She cheered. I sat there thinking of Tala for the longest time until I ran into the Memory of when we first met. My body quickly changed into a human one and I stood up.  
  
"There..." I whispered to my self.  
  
"GOOD! NOW WE GO! I'LL COVER FOR YOU WHILE YOUR GONE!" Trility shouted. The next thing I knew I was sitting on a bench in a park near by the edge of Moscow. I looked around and sighed. Tala and I use to hang out here... We would climb the tree and sit there waiting for some poor person to walk by then scary the heck out of them.  
  
I stood up and walked down a path leading to the front gate of the park. I passed a few kids that were playing on the swings. I looked up when I arrived at the Gate. I walked across the street and down a hill past a McDonalds Restaurant. Next to the McDonalds, there was a CD store where we would hang out sometimes. My friend use to work there until one day she dropped a buck full of CD on the floor and broke them. We laughed for the rest of the day about that one. She may have gotten fired but we still got a good laugh out of it.  
  
I looked around and noticed that everything looked slightly different. Everything was dull and boring. The Windows didn't shine anymore, the people were quiet, and no one was laughing. It was like they were zombies or brain washed. This place use to be filled with laughter but now I was so quiet. I thought about heading down to the Beyblade corner but I decided that I should probably find Tala first. Maybe... Just maybe he didn't know I had died.  
  
I started running, determined to find him. I ran down to the Abbey just incase he was still there. I rounded a corner and stopped. The Abbey wasn't there any more... I was... Gone... Just gone... Nothing was left just flat ground. My breathing became heavier as I looked around frantically for him. I check everything and yet I still couldn't find him. I started to give up and slowed down to a slow walk. I looked at my feet and sighed. 'He wasn't here and I should just give up.' I thought.  
  
I heard a gasp come from behind me and turned around. I saw a person who looked like they had just seen a ghost.  
  
"What?" I asked them. They just stared wide-eyed at me and passed out. I looked at them oddly them turned and kept walking. Everyone was looking at me funny now. I looked at everyone and they seemed to back away. I looked at my back and saw those pesky wings again. I looked around for a place to hide and saw a dark ally. I dashed down the ally quickly and soon I reached a dead end.  
  
I sighed and sat down, leaning aginst the wall. My wings disappeared and I sat there with my head hung low. I heard footsteps coming closer and looked up. Before I could see anything I was embraced in a hug and I froze. I waited for a second before realizing the warm feeling in my chest and hugged him back.  
  
"Tala" I whispered. I closed my eyes as tears started to well up in them. I hugged him tighter but suddenly he disappeared and ïï appeared in a room facing a wall. I paused for a second before falling over and seeing Kai looking right at me. I glared at him, sat up, and faced him. He looked at me and I glared at him. He glared right back and we sat there for a second glaring at each other.  
  
"SORRY REI I COULDN'T HOLD HIM!" Trility yelled as sounds of a struggle out side caught my attention. I looked at the door behind him strangely and sighed. 'No wonder. When she said I'll cover for you she meant keep them busy.' I thought to my self. I smirked, completely forgetting about what just happened.  
  
"Why did you call me back?" I asked him.  
  
"Because your imposter showed up." He said.  
  
"You must mean Trility. She was just covering for me while I had some unfinished business to attend too." I smirked and stood up. I walked over to him and stared into his eyes. "You should know what I'm talking about. You are the one who knows who I am after all." $&!#)(%&#!)%(&!#%&!#)%&!#)  
  
RM- That's all folks.  
  
Litana- Special thanks to Aeris Turner for demanding that I update soon 


	5. I've found himYAY!

RM- Okay I'm back. Sorry I haven't written in a while but school and my other stories got in the way. I know only do one at a time but…. It's just so fun…

Kai's P.O.V.

"You should know what I'm talking about. You are the one who knows who I am after all." Rei said. What dose she mean? Am I too know about her. She looks the same as Tala's… Oh… So, that's where she's from… Walking over to her, I knelt down in front of her.

"So you are Tala's Girlfriend. Then what were you doing in America?" I asked her. I couldn't help but be curious. Tala's over in Russia while she's in the states? That didn't sound right. Not at all.

"My parents forced me over there that's why." She answered plainly. She stood up, almost knocking me over. "You of all the people here should know that. You were Tala's best friend." She said. She glared at me, but it was strange. Her glare was more of a stare. Little swirls of her emotions flared in her eyes as tears formed on the edges of her eyes.

"I still am…" I answered standing up. "We came to terms after the World Tournament."

"YEAH RIGHT! I may have been gone for such a long time but I can still remember. I'm not stupid just because I'M DEAD! I still have a level head and I know him better then you will ever hope too." She whispered harshly. She caste her gaze to the ground. She looked like she was on the edge of crying. How weak can this girl be, she isn't exactly dead or anything. She's right here, infront of me. How can something real be dead?

"Listen." I ordered. Her face stayed shadowed but I could tell she was listening. I looked at the wall behind her and sighed. "Just because your "dead" doesn't mean you can lose your composure. If you ever want to be come what you once were then actually try to be normal. Yo-" I was suddenly cut of my a sharp stinging pain on my cheek. I focused on Rei and noticed she was holding her hand.

Touching my cheek lightly the pain increased. 'Did she just slap me?' I thought. Sure enough, there was a large handprint on my cheek. I could feel the surging sting in the shape of her hand. Girls are way too sensitive.

Rei's P.O.V.

'THAT BASTARD! How dare he try and lecture me. If he didn't have my bit… My bitpiece… That's it! If I can get a hold of the bitpiece then I'll be free.' Looking up at Kai, I ran my eyes over his body. Sure enough, there was my bitpiece in his hand. Shadowing my face with my bangs, I smirked. I took a step towards him and quickly changed my expression. I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and a slight frown.

"You bastard…" I said harshly. "All I want is to go back to my OLD LIFE!" Quickly forcing a few tears so fall from my eyes, I gave him my best sad look. He looked at me, slightly suprized.

"I… uh…?" He tried to say something but got a little tongue-tied. I softly slipped my hand into his. He didn't seem to notice at all.

"Just… please… leave me alone!" I shouted in my hand I yanked my Bitpiece out of his hand and shoved him with most of my strength to the side. Reaching for the door handle, I turned it easily. Opening it I flew out of the doorway and ran down the hallway. I could hear his footsteps behind me. That just made me want to run faster. Dashing around a corner, I could see the exit. A Simple sliding paper door. Running straight through it I landed harshly on a stone pathway. Picking my feet up I dashed out of the entrance to the Dojo.

"FREEDOM!" I yelled happily. I couldn't hear his footsteps any more. But the bad thing … It was raining. It wasn't cold but warm. It was rather strange. I thought rain was only warm in Florida. Oh Well. "Now I'm free to find Tala!" I squealed doing a cartwheel.

"Now I just have to get to Russia… Maybe he came here… Maybe he heard I was dead and came for my body? Or maybe I have no clue and will never find him! Wow… I'm depressing when I want to be aren't I?" I couldn't help but be happy. I felt like a Cheerleader in a mall with 200 dollars. I couldn't decide where to go or how to get there. Then again, I am a Bitbeast… Maybe I could fly… But what if someone saw me? ARGH! I can't think! To many things to think about! Okay calm down… It's just a minor issue…. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I AM!

:; You really need to calm down…;: A voice sounded in my head.

"Drality? Is that you?" I asked. If it was her I was going to cry. I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Then again, if it wasn't her I was probably going to cry too… Okay I was just gonna cry anyhow.

"It's it really you?" I asked. It felt like an eternity before I got an answer.

:; yes. I have just been given my body back. I'm with him. ;: Drality's voice was so calm. The tears in my eyes suddenly fell down my cheeks.

"Oh my god! You're with him. Do you mean him as in… Tala?" My voice was cracked and rushed but none the less there.

:; Yes. Tala. He still doesn't know about the NYC incident. ;:

"Oh Thank you! I'm so happy I don't know what to say!" More tears ran down my face. With my blurred vision leading me, I ran down the street. "Where are you! I must find you!" I pretty much yelled as I ran.

:; Actually we just arrived in Japan. I kinda knew that's where you would get sealed so I told him to go there. ;: Drality said with a little laugh.

"WHAT! No don't go there! Aha! I gotta go back…" Stopping on a street corner I turned and started to head the other way. Hopefully I could find my way back to that place.

:; Don't' worry. I have a direct connection to you. Just sit still and we'll find you. ;: Drality said trying to assure me. I closed my eyes and tried to run faster.

"But Tala! I have to see him. You don't know how much I've been torn up inside. I miss him too much to not try and find him!" Trying as hard as I possibly could I ran even faster. "I have to see him!"

…

SMACK!

…

Thud!

….

"Ow…" I groaned. Looking up I saw a tree. "Damn… stupid tree…" I muttered. Standing up I walked past the tree then continued to run.

:; Well that ruined the mood. ;: Drality said snickering.

"Oh shut up!" I screamed. "You're not helping!"

:; Was I suposto?;: Drality said smugly. I could just picture her smirking slyly.

"Grrrr, you're starting to get on my nerves." I said in a rather ticked off way.

Crossing a road, I continued. The rain was starting to get colder. My cheeks stung and I all I wanted to do was find him. I wanted to tell him I was sorry for leaving and that I couldn't do it again. So many thoughts ran through my head. I couldn't think straight.

"Reica!" Someone yelled. Skidding to a stop, I looked around. I sounded like his voice. Turning I looked down the street I had just passed. No one was the one way. Turning I saw him. He was running towards me. More tears welled up in my eyes.

"Tala…" I whispered. With in a few seconds he stopped in front of me. We stood there and stared at each other for a long, long moment. Not being able to take it any longer, I launched my self at him. I buried my face into his shirt and hugged him. Tears poured from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't- I. I'm so sorry! I can't- I… I'm just sorry! I didn't mean… I-" My words were all messed up and I couldn't say things straight. He wrapped his arms around me

"Shh. It's all right. Calm down. I'm here now," His voice was so calm and soothing. I hugged him tighter and shut my trap. He rubbed my back while sobs racked my body. We stayed like that for a good ten minutes. Eventually I stopped crying. I rubbed my eye with my right hand then looked up at him.

"What happened to your nose? It's all red…" He said. I started to laugh. I reburied my face into his shirt and blushed.

"I ran… into… a tree," I said between laughs.

"That must have hurt," He said chuckling.

(Chuckling is so damn hot… U)

RM- AND THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! AHAHAHAHAH!

Trin- It took you damn long enough….

RM- Well sorry I hadn't touched a computer for a 2 and ½ months!

Litana- stupid surgery… anyway…

RM- please review… and what ever! U

Chow

Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the dojo everything was Chaotic. Well as chaotic as eating with a pig can be. Everyone sat in the dining room eat. Everyone except Tala and I that is. Standing in the bathroom infront of the mirror, I looked at my reflection curiously.

"Just a while ago I had feathers…" I mumbled to my self.

"Feathers? I think your going insane…" Tala said over hearing my conversation with my self from outside the bathroom. What did you think we were in the bathroom together? Hell no. I'm still a virgin. Just in case you were wondering. Sighing I ran a finger over the cloudy mirror.

"I do believe you are right…" I whispered sadly for I knew I wasn't.

"Anyway hurry up. If you aren't out of there in the next two minutes I'm coming in." He teased. I laughed lightly.

"Not if I lock the door you won't." I said grinning. Snagging my towel from the edge of the bath I wrapped it around my bare body and tied the end in a knot to keep it in place. If I knew Tala at all, he would try at least once to get my towel off. He's done it before, and he would do it again if I let him. Picking up my discarded clothing, I folded it into a neat pile. I guess I took too long because Tala charged in after a moment's time had passed. I looked at him with a devilish grin. "I guess I should have locked the door." I said, my panties in hand. Tala chuckled then swiftly made his way over. Looking down at my black panties, he grinned.

"Planning on stripping tonight?" He asked curiously as he unexpectedly snatched them from my hand.

" Maybe. Depends on if I get my panties back or not." I said giving him a playful grin. He sighed and gave them back to me. I smiled triumphantly though I knew he was just playing with me. I had stripped for him once before… but before we got to go all the way we were interrupted by none other then… Bryan! Yeah. I bet you didn't expect that. But there was no way in hell I was gonna do it here. Back then we were kinda drunk and well… yeah… --U

"You're no fun." He said pouting. I laughed lightly before walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I can be if I want to…" I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before letting go of him to snag my clothes and walking out of the bathroom.

"Key word, "If " " He said following right behind me. I gave a whole hearty laugh before plopping down on the bed.

"Do you think you could do me a favor…?" I said giving him the best puppy eyes I could muster at the moment.

"Depends on what it is." He answers stopping infront of me.

"Well… I only have one set of clothes and I need to get these ones washed… Do you think-"

"No. I don't do laundry." He said before I could even finish my sentence.

"But if you don't I'll have to go out there naked except for a towel! You do know there are only you guys and me in this place right? What if that Tyson turns out to be a peeping tom! Or maybe even Ray!" I argued back putting up a good point. He'd have to do my laundry because it was the only way! He just grinned down at me a plan obviously forming in his head.

20 minutes later…

"Damn him…" I mumbled as I stuffed my clothes into the washing machine. He just had to bring the cute boxers didn't he? I looked down at my current clothing and growled. I had always hated wearing boxers… But these light blue ones with the cute little teddy bears were just too cute to resist! And what girl could possibly resist the temptation of a white dress shirt that is 5 sizes too big? Defiantly not I. Slamming the top down on the Washing machine I turned to head down stairs where Tala would be waiting for me in the main room. Trotting down the stairs, I passed Max on my way. He gave me an odd look before shrugging and continuing on his merry way. Obviously, these guys have never seen a girl in boxers before.

Regular P.O.V.

Walking to the kitchen Reica stopped at the entrance to come face to face with Tyson. Tyson paid no heed to her and spun around her holding a tray of sushi. 'Most likely all for him self.' She thought with a grin. Walking to the fridge she pulled out a milk carton and poured herself a glass then went to the main room. Upon entering the room, she found the rest of Tala's team there. On the couch sat Ian and Spencer while Bryan had decided to occupy the single seated chair. Quickly spotting Tala in the love seat she set her glass of milk on the coffee table and smiled at the team.

"I haven't seen you guys all together in a while." She said excitedly as she practically tackled Ian into the couch with a hug.

"It's good to see you too." Ian managed to breathe out as the air was squeezed from his lungs.

"I see you still have the same spunk as you did back in Russia." Spencer said with small grin as he was also Tackle-hugged by the happy girl.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? It's not like I'm… Never mind." Reica quickly pushed her self off of him and walked over to Bryan. She knew he wasn't one much for hugs so instead she raised her hand to give him a high Five. Bryan didn't even blink. Reica stared at him for a moment before lowering her hand to shake his. He didn't move. Growling she grabbed his hand and held it up then patted his hand with hers in a rather lazy high-five. "Ha." She said with a grin before walking towards Tala and taking a seat next to him and picking up her glass of milk.

"So, What have you guys been doing while I was away?" She asked before she picked her glass of milk up from the table and took a sip.

"You mean you don't know?" Ian asked quirking an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"Don't know what?" Reica asked, as she looked around at the teammates in obvious confusion. Then it hit her; She missed a big event while she was busy becoming a sacred beast…

"The Beyblade World Championships! Hello!" Ian half yelled.

"Oh! Right… You guys won like last year… right?" Reica's voice slowly faded as she shrank back from the suspicious looks she was getting from everyone, even Tala.

"We didn't win." Tala said as he stared at Reica rather confused.

"Oh… I guess I really have been away for a while…" She said with a forced laugh.

"Where have you been to have not heard about it?" Spencer asked quietly as if he was trying to tell a secret.

"Well… You see I haven't been in Japan very long and… Well… I don't know. I guess everywhere I've been there hasn't been much talk about blading..." Reica said with a nervous laugh. She really didn't want them to know she was dead, let alone the fact she wasn't human any longer.

"Like where?" Bryan asked. His eyes narrowed as he gave her a hard stare.

"Um… Well I was in the Bahamas…" She said slowly. Then it clicked. The perfect answer! "Yeah, you know they don't have television down there. Atleast I didn't have it in my room."

"But you aren't tan." Ian's expression seemed to change into the one Bryan was currently giving her.

"I'm Norwegian." She said quickly but simply.

"No you're not." Tala said giving her an even more suspicious look.

"Yeah I am. It's part of my mutt section." Reica defended with a confirming nodd.

"You aren't telling us something." Spencer said. Reica cringed knowing he was right but from the stares she was getting she knew everyone was thinking the same thing as what he said.

"What do you mean? I've told you everything." Reica said trying her best to play dumb. She forced a confused smile to her face but inside she knew it wasn't fooling anyone.

"No, you haven't." Tala said. Reica could bear too look at him. Her heart ached just because she knew she couldn't tell him. She was afraid that he wouldn't treat her like he use to… like he did when she was human.

Almost as if something was reacting to her thoughts, a wave of power washed over her. She jammed her eyes shut because she knew it was her other form trying to take over but she wasn't going to let it. She couldn't let them see her for who she really was. Slowly, the feeling of transforming washed away and she felt it safe to open her eyes.

"Sorry…" She muttered as she cast her gaze to the ground, not wanted to see the looks on their faces if she happened to have changed even a little.

"Are you…" Tala's words seemed to fade as she looked at her with wide eyes. Reica glanced up at him then quickly looked away when she saw his surprised expression. Quickly standing up she faced away from the team.

"I need more milk…" She quietly mumbled before quickly leaving the room, a full glass of milk in hand. Stopping in the center of the kitchen, she looked up to the ceiling with a sad gleam in her eye.

"They probably think I'm a freak now…"She let a sad smile grace her lips then wandered over to the fridge and pulled the door open. Looking inside she found a cooled can of Diet Coke waiting to be chugged and snatched it. Quickly dumping her glass of milk in the sink she washed it down then headed for the back porch. Stepping out onto the cold wood Reica stopped and let out a long sigh.

"This is worse then earlier today…" She said referring to her little visit back to Russia. Back then she only couldn't find him, but now she couldn't tell him or anyone else what had happened and the whole team suspected her of lying. Sure, she only made a small lie of being in the Bahamas but it felt like the weight and misery of thousands. And to top it all off something happened just a minute ago, which was obviously out of the ordinary.

Quietly stepping off the porch, she wandered over to the pond she had been sealed in only a few hours ago and stared down into the gleaming crystal clear water. Falling to her knees she dropped the still sealed coke can and stared up into the night sky. Stars dotted the coal black sky while the moon stood out in it's full size. Reica couldn't help but wonder who was staring at the stars as she was right now. Maybe one of her friends in Russia, or maybe some little kid wishing on the wishing star for a pony, or maybe they were wishing that they were human again… Tears that she had been holding back slowly trickled from her eyes as she remained frozen staring into the endless night sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Reioco- Alright! Time for the seventh chapter!

Reioca- I know it took us forever to update but please don't get angry!

Reicu- We have been so busy with soccer and school that everything else melted away from our train of thought.

Reioco- On with the story!

Side Note- I never saw the episode where Kenny get's his bitbeast so I'm just poppin this stuff that's coming up from outta nowhere…

&#$)&$&$(&$()

The clear sky was such bliss to Reica's mind. Perhaps if she could only have started over with a blank slate she wouldn't have had to keep secrets from her team mates and Tala…

Falling back to lay on the grass she stared up at the stars with sad eyes. Tears continued to fall onto the grass from her open eyes.

"It must be a funny sight, to see a girl lying on the grass in boxers and a white blouse from the sky… Perhaps they can see these tears… And know my fate…" Reica sighed and let her mouth hang open only slightly. "If only…"

"If only what Child?" A voice echoed through the air and a glowing light slowly engulfed Reica's body.

"Trility?" Reica looked up towards the great blue Phoenix that sat perched on the ground before her. "Did you shrink?" Reica asked as she noticed the two foot tall bird that stood next to her feet.

"In my full size I don't fit in this back yard very well. I thought that by now you would have realized we can change our size? I mean, Breath was even smaller then I, when last you saw her." The Phoenix tipped her head to the side like a curious puppy would.

"Oh, I guess you're right. Perhaps I should be paying more attention." Reica slowly sat up and pulled her legs closer to her body so she wouldn't fall back over. "What brings you here?"

"I came to check up on you and make sure that you had blended back into your surroundings." Trility said as she hopped a bit closer to Reica so she wouldn't have to talk so loud.

"Oh… Well, it's not going so good…"

Back in the Main Room

"Something is different about Reica." Ian stated as his eyes lingered on the doorway that their female companion had exited through.

"She couldn't have been telling the truth… After all, in the Bahamas' there are many bladers, too many for the World Tournament to go un-talked about." Spencer said as he glanced over to Tala then to Ian.

"Perhaps she is just…" Tala's words faded from his mouth as he stared at the doorway wishing Reica would come back. "Perhaps I should go talk to her." Tala said as he quickly stood up. Before he could go any further Bryan's hand shot out and caught his arm.

"Leave her be. She probably just needs to think over how to express what she did during her time in the states." Bryan said stiffly without even glancing up at Tala.

"I guess you're right…" Tala said as his eyes lingered on the door way. Sighing he took his seat once again and leaned against the arm of the chair. "I just wish she would tell me what's wrong…"

In the Family Room

"So that girl was Tala's Girlfriend after all." Max said as he calmly munched on a chicken leg.

"… She looks just like the girl who committed suicide at that hotel in New York." Ray slowly said as he glared down at the tea cup he held in his hand. "Exactly alike..."

Huffing down a plate of shrimp Tyson glanced from one member of his team to the next. It surprised him how interested in this girl they were. Swallowing his food he patted his chest to help it go down then said, "Aw, common you guys! She's just a weird girl. There's no need to worry about her. I mean, we don't even know her!"

"But Tyson," Kenny interrupted before Tyson could continue. "There is something weird about her. When she walked by earlier Dizzy noticed something. She isn't human."

"What do you mean, Chief? Of course she is human. What else could she be?" Max protested as he scooted a little closer to chief who was sitting next to him. "Why don't you ask Dizzy? I don't understand her logic but maybe you guys will."

Turning the screen around so everyone could see the voice of Kenny's bitbeast suddenly piped up, "Well it's about time you let me explain!"

"Well, what's up Dizzy?" Tyson asked as he turned his attention away from his food and to the talking screen.

"That Girl, Reica, isn't human. I have many reasons to believe she's one of us." Dizzy said as the screen changed to some stats.

"You mean that she's human?" Max asked as he leaned forward to have a look at the stats.

"No! She's a Bitbeast! Like me, Dragoon, Dranzer and the rest of the group." Dizzy said with slight frustration.

"How can that be possible?" Ray asked as he too stared at the screen in shock.

"I don't-"All of a sudden the screen fizzed out and blew like an overloaded circuit.

"Dizzy!" Kenny screamed as he flipped the screen back around and stared at it in horror. Suddenly out of the screen fell a small bitchip. He stared at it in surprise then picked it up with shaking hands. "Dizzy?"

Outside

"Now they suspect me of doing something hideous, I'm sure of it…" Reica sighed as she finished spilling her guts to her short time friend.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad. One time, when I had to pose as a human I forgot to maintain my form and-"

"It's not the same!" Reica interrupted. "I had a place here! You were new. You didn't have people that you trusted and loved. You were just here for the experience."

"True, but it was still embracing. My clothes ripped off and everything." Trility said with a light hearted laugh. "But I can see where you are coming from."

"Really?" Reica asked sarcastically as she leaned back a bit and pressed her palms against the grass. "I'm glad you can sympathize."

"I don't really medal in human affairs but my suggestion to you is to never tell them what you truly are. Let them figure it out on their own. Dropping hints and stuff works but don't just lay the facts on them all at once. Let them adjust." Trility as she glanced over to the pond for a moment before her roaming gaze wandered back to Reica's face.

"Easy for you to say. What if once they find out they never trust me again. What if Tala…"

"If he truly loves you he'll accept you in any form you take. On the outside you may be a non-human form but on the inside you are still Reica, the woman he seriously fancy's." Trility winked at Reica and gave her a wicked smile.

"I don't trust that grin of yours…" Reica said suspiciously as she quirked an eyebrow at Trility.

"Normally you shouldn't. But today your in luck. Just follow your heart. I've got to return home now so good luck." With that said Trility vanished into thin air quicker then when she had first appeared. Reica was about to protest but once the words came to her mind Trility was gone. Sighing Reica glared down at the reflection of the moon on the water.

"What to do, What to do…"


	8. Chapter 8

Reica's P

Reica's P.O.V.

I had stayed outside for a good twenty minutes after Trility left to disappear off to who knows where. The cold had finally driven me inside and up stairs to put my laundry in the dryer. After putting the static sheet in the dryer I closed the door and leaned heavily against the cold steel box. Trility's words ran through my head over and over again. How was I supposed to drop hints? Just one day say, "Hey, I can sprout feathers! What am I?" and the next say "I come from a bitchip!"

Heaving a tired sigh I pushed the start button on the dryer and headed to the room I shared with Tala. The next few days would be interesting, that I could already tell. He suspected me of something, along with every other male in this damn house.

Plopping down on the bed I sat leaning back on my arms. Letting my head fall back I stared up at the smooth ceiling and began to attempt to relax. I could hear their voices down stairs, that is Tyson and Max. They were yelling about something, a game perhaps. They sounded too happy, and a little aggressive, but what else were boys to sound like?

"Rei?" I snapped my head upright and looked to the door. There, in the door way stood a very familiar face. Letting my head fall back and my eyes rest on the ceiling above I sighed.

"Yes, Bryan?" I said in a lax tone. Of all people I had least expected Bryan to come and bother me. He had always been the standoffish guy that would let you deal with your problems on your own time. He never asked, and we never told.

"We're going to have a blading tournament later today, you in?" It took me a second to understand what he said, I hadn't realized it was already past midnight.

"Why'd you even bother asking? Of course I'm in." I said not bothering to look at him again.

"Because we weren't sure if you still bladed." That snapped me to attention. Was that their reasoning for my lack of knowledge about the world tournament?

"Of course I do. I just need to get myself a new launcher. Mine broke a few weeks back." I said playing off of what he had said.

"You might want this then." I pulled my head back down to look at the thing he held out to me in the palm of his hand. In all the trauma I had forgotten about Drality. I stared at him blankly, knowing I had been caught in a lie. I almost slapped myself as I pondered how much trouble I was getting myself into. If I wasn't careful I'd be stuffing my own nose into the corner. He lightly tossed the blade towards me leaving me to fish it from the air in front of me.

"Thanks, how'd you get it away from Tala?" I asked. Drality had told me earlier that she had found Tala. I could only assume she had been in his possession.

"With a little persuasion anything is possible." With that last word he backed into the hallway and shut the door on his way. I shook my head and looked down to Drality's picture that was printed on the bitchip. Drawing my thumb across the chip I was engulfed in a glowing aura. I knew it was Drality and not my own powers flaring.

:; You are in such deep shit, you know that right? ;: Her voice washed over me like a powerful wave in the ocean rushing over the sandy beaches.

"Yeah, I figured that much."

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. The sheets on the far side had been ruffled, but I couldn't tell if it had been Tala who did it or me moving around during the nightmare I had and promptly forgot. It was still dark out, though the horizon was glowing slightly with the oncoming sunrise. Pulling myself out from under the covers I quickly remade the bed and headed too the dryer. To my pleasant surprise my clothes were folded neatly on the top of the dryer. Shrugging I didn't pay much mind to the stack and snatched them up in my arms.

Running back to the room I quickly slipped out of Tala's clothes and draped the robe of the kimono over my shoulders. It was a bit too elegant for my tastes, but until I could get to a BECU and get some cash I was stuck in it. Slowly I began the meticulous process of figuring out how to tie the obi on correctly. What a chore.

Down Stairs

"Tyson! For once in your life would you stop eating?" Ray yelled angrily at his teammate. Tyson looked up at him for a long moment then sighed and put the link of sausage he had snatched back on the plate. Max and Ray had offered to cook breakfast for the people who woke up early enough, which consisted of every male in the house hold.

"But I'm sooo hungry!" Tyson whined as his stomach growled.

"Go wait in the other room with everyone else. When it's ready we'll call you in, okay?" Max said as he shooed Tyson out of the kitchen with a steaming spatula in hand. Tyson grumbled but left the kitchen to Ray and Max.

There was a loud thud outside the door making both Ray and Max turn to the closed door with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry!" A female voice came from the other side of the door. The door quickly popped open and a red blur passed through the door way. Reica smiled at the two men who stood making breakfast. There was a pop from the toaster and before they knew it Reica had snagged the hot piece of toast and disappeared from the room. Ray and Max looked to each other then shrugged and turned back too their cooking.

Reica's P.O.V.

After snagging a piece of toast from the toaster I exited the kitchen and walked down the halls searching for my red headed boyfriend. I was going to ask him to go shopping with me before they started their little tournament. I needed to hit the bank, get some cash, drop my blade off for a few quick repairs, get a new outfit, buy another launcher, get a good breakfast, not that Ray and Max can't cook, and maybe hit the shoe store.

Spotting the whole gaggle of men chatting in the largest room of the house I popped my head through the door way. "Hey, Tala can I talk to you for a sec.?"

Tala's head snapped around to catch my eyes. I sent him a small smile as he slowly stood and wandered around the coffee table in the middle of the room. As he came closer as I stepped back into the hallway and out of the view of the other guys in the room. After a moment of waiting Tala came around the corner and stopped just in front of me.

"What is it?" His voice was soft and calm.

"I need to go take care of some chores before the mini tournament you guys are having. Will you come with me?" I looked up to him almost pleading with my eyes. He stood a good half foot taller then me, so it was a bit of a stretch to look up at him when he was only a few inches away.

"Where are you planning on going?" Was his first question.

"The bank, then I was gonna hit a bey-shop and get my blade tuned up and buy a new launcher." He narrowed his eyes suspecting I was up to something else. In truth I was, I was planning to drag him shopping as well, but he didn't have to know that… yet.

"What about your clothes?" Ops, he caught me. I smiled up at him sweetly. He always hated shopping with me, I was a picky shopper.

"If we have time, but I don't think we will." I lied. I would make sure we had time. If I had to put this Kimono on one more time I was going to kill something. He looked down at me long and hard, but nodded slightly. I grinned and pulled him into a bear hug. He probably only agreed to it to make sure I didn't get dragged off to some random country again. Once I released him he went into the room and told the guys we would be back in a while and to not start without us. I love it when I win.


End file.
